


Redglare Investigations

by dojo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojo/pseuds/dojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self explanatory.  Sorry it's not humanstuck, I FAILED to notice that part of the request, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redglare Investigations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pontiffpainticus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pontiffpainticus/gifts).




End file.
